Prześladowca
by Gladys1408
Summary: Kiedy Tsubasa znajduje w swoim domu szpiegowską kamerę, jego świat przewraca się do góry nogami. Czy Kyoya, Hikaru i Ryo z policją na czele zdołają go uratować? I kim okaże się prześladowca? Przewidywane ok. 10 Rozdziałów. Nawiązania do tematów tylko dla dorosłych, kamery pod prysznicem... nic takiego. YAOI - główny paring: KyoyaxTsubasa, poboczny: Tsubasax... zobaczycie ;)
1. Prolog

**Witajcie! :D**

**Po dłuższej przerwie, wracam z nie jedno, nie z dwu, ale z dziesięcioodcinkowym fanfikiem! Cieszy się ktoś?**

**Ogólnie wystarczy przeczytać summary, żeby wiedzieć, o czym będzie to opowiadanie, ale jako że Prolog jest dość króciutki, postanowiłam dodać coś w rodzaju wstępu dla bardziej ciekawskich czytelników oraz żeby nie powtarzać się co Rozdział. **

**Możecie śmiało pominąć nawiasy, czyli moje wtrącenia zapisane kursywą, proszę jednak o uważne przeczytanie UWAG!.**

**W razie czego, podczas czytania możecie napotkać się na cyferki w nawiasach, np. (14) - oznacza to, że pod tekstem czułam potrzebę wyjaśnienia jakiejś sprawy.  
**

**I chyba jasnym jest, że słowa we właściwym opowiadaniu pisane **_właśnie taką kursywą _**są akcentowane: czy to przez narratora, czy przez postacie wypowiadające swoje kwestie.**

**MFB i postacie z tego anime nie należą do mnie!**

**Informacje Wstępne:**

**1. Tytuł: "Prześladowca"**

**2. Kategorie: Tajemnica i Romans z elementami Humoru, Hurt/Comfortu, Przyjaźni itp. _ (za mało okienek, by dodać wszystkie pasujące kategorie... CURSE YOU, FANFICTION!)_**

**3. Klasyfikacja: T, jednak w okolicach 3 chapteru zmienię oznaczenie na M_ (ostatnie 2/3 Rozdziały - definitywnie 18+)_**

**4. Główne wątki: Kryminalny_ (śledztwo w sprawie prześladowcy) _oraz Miłosny_ (relacje między Kyoyą i Tsubasą)._ YAOI - boyxboy!_  
_**

**5. Główni bohaterowie: Tsubasa O, Kyoya T; Poboczni: Hikaru H, Ryo H, "Prześladowca"; Epizodyczni: Madoka A, Ginga H, Masamune K.**

**6. Miejsce akcji: Bliżej nieokreślone miasto w Japonii_ (jednakże, nie korzystam z żadnych tradycji japońskich, bardziej z amerykańskich, so...)_**

**7. Czas trwania akcji: ok. jednego, lipcowego tygodnia_ (nieco ponad tydzień, to be exact!)  
_**

**UWAGA! Na potrzeby tego fanfika zakładamy, że akcja dzieje się 4 lata po wydarzeniach z Metal Masters z zastrzeżeniem, że zdarzenia z Metal Fury NIE MIAŁY MIEJSCA!**

**UWAGA! Na potrzeby tego fanfika zakładamy też, że czas zmienia ludzi. Dlaczego? Bo chcę wyjaśnić zupełnie inne charaktery postaci, of course! Sprawy mają się tak:  
**

**a) Tsubasa (19 lat) stał się trochę bardziej otwarty i zaprzyjaźnił się z Hikaru, swoją znajomą z WBBA;**

**b) Kyoya (19 lat) przerósł wzrostem samego Tsubasę, przypakował, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, stał się magnesem na dziewczyny i przestał być takim gburowatym chamem; **

**c) Hikaru (19 lat) otrząsnęła się po walce z Ryugą podczas Bitwy Bladerów, ale nadal nie wróciła do Beyblade; **

**d) Ryo Hagane (ok. 40 lat?) uspokoił się troszkę na starość, podobnie Ginga (17 lat), ale młody Hagane miewa jeszcze pewne "odbicia" od normy;**

**e) Madoka (17 lat) ewentualnie troszkę wyładniała; **

**f) Masamune (17 lat)... cóż, to Masamune, on się nigdy nie zmieni... **

**A po Mistrzostwach Świata wszyscy bladerzy dostali pracę w WBBA. **

**Koniec mojego ględzenia. Zapraszam do czytania!**

* * *

Prolog: Początki są zawsze trudne

Kto by pomyślał, że ogromny upał może wywrócić czyjeś życie do góry nogami...

Ostatnimi siłami przesunął swój ulubiony fotel do czytania bliżej uruchomionego wiatraczka, po czym wyprostował się. Spojrzał na przygotowane przez siebie stanowisko, dokładnie analizując każdą możliwą ewentualność. Książka leżała na pobliskim stoliku, tuż obok dzbanuszka z lemoniadą i salaterki z sałatką rybną, iPod wraz ze słuchawkami również spoczywał na swym miejscu, lampka nocna była podłączona... Po wnikliwych obserwacjach stwierdził, że nie dostrzega żadnej rzeczy domagającej się poprawki, co niezmiernie go ucieszyło. Uśmiechając się, opadł na swoje posłanie z westchnieniem ulgi. Teraz już nic nie przeszkodzi mu w błogim lenistwie tego parnego, lipcowego wieczora.

Kiedy sięgał po szklankę z lemoniadą, jego wzrok powędrował w kierunku okna, gdzie na parapecie słaniały się zwiędnięte nieco kwiaty. Chociaż bardzo się starał, nie potrafił zapewnić im wystarczającej ilości wody, w skutek czego biedne rośliny powoli umierały. Z wyrzutami sumienia przyglądał się bezradnie każdej oklapniętej łodyżce, obiecując sobie w duchu, że w najbliższej przyszłości zastąpi je kaktusami.

Nagle, w jednej z doniczek ujrzał coś dziwnego.

Malutkie, czerwonawe światełko migotało w najlepsze wśród przyschniętych liści.

- Hm?

Uniósł jedną brew do góry w niemym zdumieniu, lecz niemal natychmiast jego twarz nachmurzyła się. "Przysięgam, jeśli to kolejny żart Masamune i Gingi...", pomyślał, po czym wstał, uważnie obserwując leniwie mrugające światełko. Złorzecząc na swoich kumpli z drużyny Gan Gan Galaxy, zbliżył się do okna, dotarł do właściwej doniczki, rozchylił liście rośliny...

I oniemiał.

- Co, do...?

Nie musiał pytać. Doskonale wiedział, co _to_ jest. Wiele razy używał podobnych urządzeń na ćwiczeniach w WBBA.

Kamera. Mała, bezprzewodowa, szpiegowska kamerka, skierowana obiektywem w stronę wnętrza salonu. Sądząc po migającym czerwonym światełku, najprawdopodobniej włączona. _Włączona_ - czyli nagrywająca wszystko, co działo się w pokoju...

* * *

**Gratuluję komuś, kto dotrwał aż tutaj... Wiem, że mam straszną tendencję do gadulstwa, ale w Rozdziałach z prawdziwego zdarzenia będę to ograniczać do minimum.**

**To tyle ode mnie. See ya! ;P**


	2. Rozdział 1 - Pierwsza kamera

**BUU! Wystraszyłam? ;D**

**Wiem, głupia jestem...**

**Oto przed Wami Rozdział 1! Nie przedłużam, rozpisywałam się niemiłosiernie podczas Prologu, więc teraz możecie odpocząć od mojej paplaniny.**

**Zapraszam do czytania!**

* * *

**Rozdział 1 - Pierwsza kamera**

Jedenasty lipca, czwartek, dziewiąta wieczorem. Z powodu panujących upałów ruch uliczny zdecydowanie przycichł. Pomimo otwartych na oścież okien, w mieszkaniach było cicho, spokojnie, wręcz głucho, nawet nieliczne samochody zdawały się jeździć znacznie wolniej i bardziej ospale niż kiedykolwiek. Niektórzy desperaci wychodzili z domów zaopatrzeni w butelki wody mineralnej oraz małe wachlarzyki, kierując się w stronę całodobowych supermarketów. Pewnie skończyły się im zapasy lodów lub podobnych produktów niezbędnych do przetrwania w takiej sytuacji. Pozostali, bardziej przebiegli niż inni pozbawieni klimatyzacji, powyjmowali z szaf stare wiatraczki na baterie. Jednym słowem - lato.

Tegoroczne lato postanowiło powalić wszystkich na kolana i właśnie zaczęło wykonywać swój genialny plan.

Kyoya Tategami leniwie przeglądał kanały telewizyjne w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś ciekawego programu, by odwrócić uwagę od panującego na zewnątrz upału. Chociaż wychował się w Afryce **(1)**, gdzie takie gorączki były naturalne, lata spędzone w Japonii również miały na niego wpływ - stał się podatny na wysoką temperaturę na równi ze swoimi japońskimi rówieśnikami. Obok niego walały się szczątki, które kilka godzin temu, kiedy jeszcze tworzyły całość w postaci zepsutego wiatraka na baterie, przeżyły bliskie spotkanie ze złością i bey'em Króla Lwa. Bojowy nastrój po tym "pojedynku" wciąż go nie opuszczał.

W taki właśnie wieczór, będąc w takim a nie innym humorze, Kyoya Tategami usłyszał głośny, natarczywy dzwonek do drzwi. Głośny, natarczywy i _irytujący_ dzwonek do drzwi.

Kiedy po dziesięciu minutach napastnik nadal nie dawał za wygraną, Kyoya warcząc ze złością zwlókł się z kanapy. Spodziewał się, kogo ujrzy przed drzwiami, dlatego postanowił zakończyć tą sprawę raz na zawsze. Przy akompaniamencie ostrego, wibrującego dźwięku dotarł do korytarza, z furią otworzył zamek, szarpnął za klamkę i zaczął wrzeszczeć:

- Wy małe, cholerne, złośliwe bachory! Przysięgam, jeszcze raz...

Nagle urwał. Nie zobaczył bowiem grupki dziesięciolatków, która codziennie od kilku dni robiła mu psikusy.

Na progu stał Tsubasa Otori.

- Uznajmy, że jesteś dzisiaj w dobrym nastroju i właśnie zaprosiłeś mnie do środka, dobrze? - powiedział na przywitanie nieco załamującym się głosem, prędko przechodząc obok zdezorientowanego lwiego bladera, po czym czmychnął w kierunku salonu. Kyoya przez chwilę nie wiedział, co robić, ale powlókł się za nim jak posłuszny kotek podążający za swym panem.

Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się, że z Tsubasą wszystko w porządku, jednak po uważnym przypatrzeniu się jego postaci ktoś, kto często miał z nim kontakt zauważyłby kilka różnic. Zwykle poruszał się powoli, spokojnie, z gracją, teraz jego ruchy zdradzały pewną nerwowość - były krótkie, gwałtowne, szybkie, często urywane w niektórych momentach. Usiadł sztywno na kanapie dopiero co opuszczonej przez jej właściciela, kładąc swe piękne dłonie, nareszcie bez tych ohydnych rękawic, na kolanach. Zaczął się rozglądać, jakby czegoś szukał, najwięcej uwagi poświęcił parapetowi i kątom pokoju. Dopiero gdy jego wzrok padł na leżące obok niego szczątki wiatraka na baterie, spomiędzy długich srebrzystych kosmyków włosów wyjrzały złotobrązowe, orle oczy, przepełnione strachem, niepewnością, wątpliwościami.

- Rozgość się, nie krępuj się, czuj się jak u siebie! - zakpił Kyoya, wchodząc do salonu. Tsubasa parsknął nerwowym śmiechem, po czym przeniósł wzrok na właściciela domu, mówiąc tym samym załamującym się tonem:

- Mógłbyś założyć na siebie cokolwiek? Mam coś ważnego do powiedzenia i wolałbym, żebyś mnie nie rozpraszał... w jakikolwiek sposób.

Kyoya spojrzał na swój nagi, umięśniony tors i czarne bokserki, a następnie przyjrzał się krótkim, białym spodenkom oraz luźnemu, jasnemu podkoszulkowi towarzysza. Bez wątpienia - kontrastujące, nie tylko pod względem kolorystyki.

- Aleś ty wymagający! - wywrócił zabawnie oczami, ale skierował się w stronę szafki, gdzie zwisała smętnie jego ulubiona czarna, postrzępiona koszulka. - Nie spodziewałem się gości, gdybyś mnie uprzedził...

Tsubasa nie odezwał się, pozwalając mu się ubrać. Lwi blader prędko założył koszulkę, na koniec upewnił się jeszcze, czy dobrze na nim leży, by wreszcie zapytać:

- Więc... co cię tutaj sprowadza?

Srebrzystowłosy odetchnął głęboko.

- Znalazłem u siebie kamerkę. W doniczce z kwiatem, skierowaną prosto na salon. _Włączoną._

- _Co?!_ - zdumienie Kyoyi nie miało granic.

- Znalazłem w domu kamerkę szpiegowską, która nagrywała wszystko, co działo się w salonie. - powtórzył Tsubasa nieco pewniejszym głosem. - Musiałem przesunąć swój fotel do czytania bliżej wiatraka, dzięki temu ją dostrzegłem. Była umocowana do doniczki i przysłonięta przez liście.

- Co z nią zrobiłeś?

- Nic. Kiedy ją znalazłem, pomyślałem sobie, że nie mogę dłużej zostać w swoim mieszkaniu i czym prędzej się stamtąd wyniosłem...

- I przybiegłeś _do mnie_? Dlaczego? - zaciekawił się tamten, a na jego wargach zaigrał lekki uśmieszek.

- Przestań się tak głupkowato uśmiechać, to nie to o czym myślisz! - wyjaśnił prędko, ignorując delikatne rumieńce na swoich policzkach. - Po prostu... Pomyślałem sobie, że jest już późno i trochę potrwa zanim uda mi się dotrzeć do Hikaru, a ty mieszkasz najbliżej, więc... Miałem nadzieję, że będę mógł tutaj spędzić noc, bo nie mam ochoty wracać do siebie, a rano pójdę do WBBA i na policję...

- Niby wszystko się zgadza, ale... Gdybyś zamiast główną ulicą poszedł bocznymi ścieżkami, które na pewno dobrze znasz, byłbyś u Hikaru znacznie szybciej niż u mnie. - powiedział Kyoya z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem, uważnie obserwując orlego bladera. - A to oznacza...

- To nic nie oznacza! - przerwał mu błyskawicznie. - Możemy na razie nie poruszać tematu relacji między nami, a skupić się tej przeklętej kamerze? Proszę?!

Zielonowłosy spoważniał, oparł się plecami o szafkę, a jego błękitne oczy dziwnie rozbłysły. Błyskawicznie wzniósł prawą dłoń i podrapał się po nosie, by po chwili przesunąć palcami po brodzie i skrzyżować ręce na piersiach.

- _No dobra_, nie denerwuj się, zrozumiałem. Przepraszam. Wciąż mam nadzieję, że odwzajemnisz kiedyś moje uczucia...

- Jeśli cokolwiek się zmieni, dam ci znać, przecież obiecałem. Nie musisz być taki nachalny i czepialski, naprawdę. - odparł znacznie spokojniej Tsubasa. Świadomość, że Król Lew umie przepraszać i jest w stanie odczuwać jakiekolwiek inne emocje oprócz złości zrobiła na nim pozytywne wrażenie.

- Zacznijmy od początku... - zaproponował Kyoya. - Znalazłeś kamerę w salonie. To nie był czasem kolejny dowcip Gingi i tego drugiego idioty, jak on miał...

- Masamune. - podpowiedział. - Przecież tydzień temu Ginga, Masamune, Madoka i Yu pojechali odwiedzić Zeo i Toby'ego do Ameryki! Przed wyjazdem nie mieliby czasu, a poza tym... Nie, oni nie byliby do tego zdolni...

- Z tego co słyszałem od Madoki, kilka tygodni temu podmienili ci szampon na różową farbę do włosów. Nie sądzisz, że...

- Od tamtej pory nie wpuszczam ich do mojego mieszkania. Zresztą, to nie była zwykła kamera, którą każdy może kupić w sklepie. Takie technologiczne cacko widziałem raz w życiu na szkoleniach w WBBA. Podobno kosztują fortunę. Czy Ginga i Masamune zdołaliby załatwić podobną kamerę i, co najważniejsze, czy umieliby z niej korzystać? Pewnie nie.

- O ile nie ukradli jej z WBBA, to raczej nie ma szans, żeby mogli ją zdobyć. - zgodził się lwi blader. - O użytkowaniu takiej kamery nie ma co mówić, widziałem jak Ginga obsługiwał zwyczajną drukarkę... szkoda gadać.

- Czyli to nie oni. - podsumował Tsubasa.

- A wiesz co to oznacza? _Obca_ osoba musiała dostać się do twojego mieszkania, zamontować kamerę i teraz może swobodnie podglądać cię o każdej porze dnia i nocy!

- Wiem... - westchnął srebrzystowłosy. - Mam nadzieję, że zamontował tylko jedną!

Kyoya pokręcił głową.

- Nie chcę cię martwić, ale zamontowanie jednej kamery wydaje mi się totalnie bezcelowe... Gdybym ja montował kamery w czyimś domu, na pewno nie ryzykowałbym tylko jedną, zamieściłbym ich co najmniej kilka... Oczywiście, wszystko zależy też od tego, co _dokładnie_ chciałbym zarejestrować na nagraniach.

- Właśnie. Dlaczego ktoś zamontował kamery w _moim_ domu? Dlaczego akurat ja? Po co mnie obserwuje?

- Na pewno nie była to kompletnie nieznajoma osoba. Musieliście się gdzieś spotkać... Może jakiś stary wróg? Ktoś, komu nadepnąłeś na odcisk podczas misji?

- Kyoya, jako tajny agent WBBA wielu ludziom musiałem nadepnąć na odcisk, nawet przez przypadek. Nie pamiętam ich wszystkich! - Tsubasa wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. - Do tego opisu pasuje nawet Doji. Albo Ryuga. Nie wiemy gdzie są, ukrywają się, chociaż Ryo przysięga, że _ma_ kontakt z Ryugą...

- Cóż, zawsze zostaje jeszcze jeden powód. Jakaś fanatyczna fanka chciała mieć rozebrane zdjęcia swojego idola! - zaśmiał się zielonowłosy.

- Przestań! Jak sobie pomyślę, ile razy chodziłem po domu w samym ręczniku... - orli blader zatrząsł się lekko, a na jego policzkach znów wykwitnęły rumieńce.

- Jedno jest pewne. Trzeba dorwać tą osobę. Może przy okazji nakłonię ją, żeby dała mi na własność parę fotek...

Kyoya popełnił właśnie największy błąd swojego życia. Gdy tylko te słowa rozbrzmiały w pomieszczeniu, w jego stronę pomknęła jedna z zepsutych części wiatraka. Zdążył się jednak uchylić, w skutek czego metalowa obudowa uderzyła z głuchym łoskotem o szafkę.

- Zboczeniec! - zawołał Tsubasa, niemal purpurowy na twarzy z gniewu i zażenowania.

- _No co?!_ Co ja takiego powiedziałem?!

- Jeszcze się pytasz?!

**o*o*o*o*o**

Następne kilka godzin spędzili na omawianiu szczegółów dotyczących jutrzejszego dnia. Musieli jakoś zareagować i przede wszystkim pozbyć się tej kamery tkwiącej w doniczce. Uzgodnili, że z samego rana Tsubasa wyruszy złożyć zeznania na policję, zaś Kyoya powiadomi o zaistniałej sytuacji Ryo Hagane, dyrektora WBBA. Próbowali również odgadnąć tożsamość prześladowcy oraz motywy jego działania, ale brak dowodów czy wskazówek uniemożliwiał im nawet rozwikłanie zagadki płci napastnika. Pewnie siedzieliby i debatowaliby całą noc, gdyby nagle Kyoya nie zerknął na zegarek na ścianie.

- Już po północy! - stwierdził, po czym przeciągnął się jak kocur. - Trzeba by się przespać chociaż kilka godzin przed jutrzejszym dniem. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do sypialni, ja się przekimam na kanapie...

- Daj spokój, Kyoya! - zaoponował Tsubasa, pocierając dłonią czoło. - Jestem tu gościem, mogę zająć kanapę, przecież nie chcę cię wyganiać z własnego łóżka! Pewnie i tak nie zasnę...

- Właśnie dlatego, że jesteś gościem, będziesz spał w łóżku. Koniec, kropka!

- Nie bądź takim dżentelmenem, dobrze? - zdenerwował się srebrzystowłosy. - Jestem facetem, a nie babą, do licha!

Lwi blader tylko zaśmiał się krótko.

- Facetem, który trochę babę przypomina. - poprawił go. - Poza tym, zapamiętaj sobie jedną rzecz. Nie cierpię, kiedy jakiekolwiek pierzaste stworzenie się ze mną kłóci. Orły zaliczają się do takowych kreatur, więc nawet nie myśl o zmianie mojej decyzji. Już postanowione. Zbieraj się, zaprowadzę cię i pokażę, gdzie co jest.

Po tych słowach, wstał, odwrócił się w stronę kanapy i spojrzał wyczekująco na swego towarzysza. Tsubasa popatrzył na stojącego przed nim wyższego chłopaka, jakby miał zamiar się odgryźć, ale najwidoczniej z tego zrezygnował, bowiem chwilę później jego oblicze rozpogodziło się.

- Niech ci będzie... - uśmiechnął się z lekka, podnosząc się. - Jakiś ty władczy, Królu Lwie!

- Po prostu mam skłonności do dominowania. - zaśmiał się.

- Dobrze wiedzieć. Być może w przyszłości ta wiedza będzie mi potrzebna!

Kyoya nie podchwycił żartu. Przestał się uśmiechać, a po kilku sekundach niepewności, zerknął mu prosto w oczy.

- Więc... Myślałeś o mojej propozycji?

Srebrzystowłosy spoważniał. Pamiętał o propozycji Kyoyi. Propozycji, która na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała mu się całkowicie niedorzeczna. Propozycji, która po dłuższym zastanowieniu zyskała jego sympatię. Propozycji, której skutkami było kilka bezsennych nocy...

- Trudno _nie myśleć_ o takiej propozycji. Nie codziennie twój dobry znajomy proponuje ci rozpoczęcie z nim szczęśliwego związku, prawda?

- Rozumiem. Wiem, że obiecałem dać ci tyle czasu, ile tylko sobie zażyczysz, ale... Słuchaj, jeśli nie mam u ciebie żadnych szans, to po prostu powiedz...

- To nie tak! - zaprotestował, spiesząc z wyjaśnieniami. - Trafiłeś na chłopaka, który jest bardzo ostrożny w związkach. Na razie analizuję wszelkie za i przeciw, jakie przychodzą mi do głowy. Niestety, trochę to trwa. Proszę, nie zrażaj się tak długim oczekiwaniem, zrobię wszystko, żeby to jakoś przyspieszyć. Jeszcze trochę czasu, Kyoya... proszę.

Usta Kyoyi wywinęły się w delikatny uśmiech.

- Jasne. Przepraszam, jeśli moje pytanie wydało ci się natarczywe... Miałem mały kryzys wiary.

- W porządku, nic nie szkodzi.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Obaj nie wiedzieli, czy powinni dodać coś jeszcze do swoich wypowiedzi, za wszelką cenę unikając patrzenia na siebie. Jednocześnie czuli, że tą niezbyt długą rozmową wyjaśnili znacznie więcej niż kilkugodzinnym perorowaniem na temat prześladowcy i jego kamer. Pomimo pewnego rodzaju zażenowania, było im znacznie lżej na sercach.

Milczenie w końcu przerwał Tsubasa:

- To zaprowadzisz mnie do sypialni, czy mam jednak spać na kanapie?

* * *

**(1) - Jak dla mnie, Kyoya musi mieć w sobie coś z Afrykańczyka. Przecież startował w drużynie afrykańskiej, jego bestia to lew... No jak można tego nie skojarzyć? Więc wg. mnie, matka Kyoyi pochodziła z Afryki, a ojciec był Japończykiem. Mieszkali w Johannesburgu (miasto w RPA - nie wierzycie? Sprawdźcie sami!), zaś po śmierci matki przenieśli się do Japonii. To właśnie pewnego rodzaju trauma spowodowana tym wydarzeniem uczyniła z Kyoyi gbura i samoluba, czyli nadała mu takie cechy charakteru, jakie widzimy w anime. **

**To tyle na dzisiaj, mam nadzieję, że się wam podobało. **

**See ya! :)**


	3. Rozdział 2 - Poszukiwania

**Witajcie! :D**

**Niestety, znowu jakiś czas nie dawałam znaku życia... Cóż, wybaczcie - problemy zdrowotne potrafią wyssać radość ze wszystkiego, a nie chciałam niczego Wam publikować, pisząc jak jakieś emo czy coś (nawet jeśli teoretycznie nikt nie czyta moich wypocin... Whatever). **

**Postanowiłam dodawać takie małe streszczenia na początku każdego Rozdziału, żeby przypomnieć sobie, na czym skończyliśmy ostatnio... Mam nadzieję, że podoba się Wam ten pomysł. **

**Oto przed Wami kolejny, drugi już Rozdział, a więc nie przedłużam. Miłego czytania!**

Last time on Beyblade**:**

Tsubasa znalazł kamerę w swoim mieszkaniu i natychmiast poinformował o tym Kyoyę. Wspólnie próbowali odgadnąć tożsamość sprawcy. Przy okazji, rozmawiali także o relacjach między nimi - Kyoya chciał wiedzieć, co tamten postanowił w związku z jego propozycją bycia razem, jednak Tsubasa zbył go prośbą o "jeszcze trochę czasu".

* * *

**Rozdział 2 - Poszukiwania**

Porównując ze sobą orła i lwa, należy stwierdzić, że pomimo kilku cech wspólnych, gatunki te znacznie się od siebie odróżniają. Obaj są drapieżnikami polującymi na swe ofiary, działają szybko, nieprzewidywalnie i z ogromną siłą, zaś zwłaszcza męskie osobniki stanowczo wolą przebywać w samotności niż w grupach. Główną różnicą między nimi jest natomiast środowisko życia. Lew to król dżungli, podczas gdy orzeł to pan przestworzy. Bez wątpienia, inne otoczenie ma znaczący wpływ na ich zachowanie oraz przyzwyczajenia, co naturalnie może prowadzić do konfliktów, kiedy zmusi się przedstawicieli tych ras do zamieszkania pod jednym dachem.

Tsubasa i Kyoya nie byli wyjątkami od reguły. Jakoś dogadali się jeśli chodzi o kolejność korzystania z łazienki czy zmuszenie właściciela mieszkania do założenia czegoś więcej niż wyłącznie bielizny, ale pierwsza poważniejsza sprzeczka pojawiła się w trakcie przygotowywania śniadania.

- Co ty trzymasz w tej lodówce? _Mięso?!_ Naprawdę chcesz upiec te wszystkie kiełbasy i steki w taki upał?

- Nie narzekaj, tylko bierz i jedz. Nie jesteś przecież wegetarianinem, prawda?

- Nie jestem, ale to nie oznacza, że lubię jeść mięso przez cały czas!

- Zrób wyjątek chociaż raz i przestań zachowywać się jak Yu...

- Ani myślę! Mam swoje zasady!

- Wydaje mi się, że mam gdzieś nasiona słonecznika... Chociaż radziłbym ich nie jeść, ostatni raz kupiłem słonecznik jakieś dwa lata temu...

- Chyba _żartujesz_...

Gdy przebrnęli przez proces przyrządzania kanapek z szynką, przenieśli się do salonu, ponieważ ciasna i zagracona kuchnia nie pozwalała dwóm osobom stołować się w tym samym czasie. Zaczęli jeść, łypiąc na siebie spode łba, wciąż nadąsani po niedawnej kłótni. Byli w połowie talerza, kiedy rozległ się pojedynczy dzwonek do drzwi.

- Mówiłeś komuś, że będziesz u mnie? - spytał Kyoya. Tsubasa pokręcił głową. Zielonowłosy westchnął, odłożył zaczętą kanapkę i otrzepując ręce skierował się w stronę korytarza. Przez minutę nic się nie działo, najwidoczniej tamten przezornie starał się sprawdzić, kto przyszedł. Wpuścił jednak tą osobę do środka, bowiem w mieszkaniu rozległy się szybkie kroki oraz znajomy kobiecy głos:

- Dosyć, Kyoya! Dosyć! Masz być bardziej stanowczy, rozumiesz?! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie zdobędziesz go, jeśli będziesz się zachowywał jak ciota!

Do salonu wparowała Hikaru Hasama. Niewątpliwie wpadła tutaj w drodze do pracy - błękitna spódniczka do kolan, takiej samej barwy buty na wysokich obcasach wraz z nieco jaśniejszą koszulą na krótki rękaw z logo WBBA definitywnie o tym świadczyły. Jej niebieskawe włosy jak zwykle okalały pociągłą twarz, a w fioletowych oczach gościła skrajna determinacja i desperacja. Nastrój ich wspólnej przyjaciółki uległ błyskawicznej zmianie, kiedy w salonie dostrzegła Tsubasę z kanapką w ręku. Znieruchomiała, uchyliła usta ze zdziwienia, po czym odwróciła się w stronę wchodzącego do pomieszczenia Kyoyi. Zerknęła na niego, potem znów spojrzała na drugiego chłopaka, by w końcu wydukać:

- Co wy tutaj robicie... razem... tak wcześnie rano... jedząc śniadanie... _Czyżby?_

Srebrzystowłosy nagle spłonął jaskrawym rumieńcem. Dobrze zrozumiał, jak Hikaru zinterpretowała scenę, którą właśnie zobaczyła. Lwi blader też pojął wszystko, lecz nie zawstydził się, przeciwnie - wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć śmiechem.

- T-t-to nie tak jak myślisz, Hikaru! - zająknął się Tsubasa, z przejęcia upuszczając kanapkę na podłogę. - Wczoraj wieczorem miałem pewien problem, ale było późno, nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać, więc poprosiłem Kyoyę, żebym mógł spędzić u niego jedną noc...

- Spędziliście _razem_ noc?! - niebieskowłosa pani blader na emeryturze nie wierzyła własnym uszom.

- Nie podniecaj się, Hikaru, spałem na kanapie. - wtrącił się żartobliwym tonem Kyoya, ruszając na pomoc swemu ukochanemu. - Dobrze, że przyszłaś, właśnie mieliśmy wychodzić do WBBA. Zbierajcie się, wyjaśnimy wszystko po drodze.

**o*o*o*o*o**

- Tsubaso, nie musisz tam wchodzić. Ja i Kyoya sprawdzimy całe mieszkanie za ciebie.

- Albo zaczekamy na ekipę techników policyjnych, mają przyjechać niedługo...

- Dajcie spokój! Chcę zobaczyć na własne oczy, gdzie ten dupek rozmieścił swoje cholerne kamery!

Cała trójka umilkła, dotarli bowiem pod drzwi z numerem osiem, czyli pod mieszkanie Tsubasy.

Wizyty w WBBA i na komisariacie popchnęły sprawę do przodu, lecz przy okazji z całą pewnością pogorszyły humor Tsubasy. Zarówno Ryo, jak i miejscowy komendant policji zaniepokoili się na wieść o kamerze znalezionej w prywatnym lokalu mieszkalnym. Ojciec Gingi obiecał przejrzeć archiwum WBBA w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek przydatnych informacji, natomiast stróże prawa po spisaniu zeznań, zobowiązali się przysłać grupę techników mających rozmontować wszystkie kamery, sprawdzić obecność śladów włamania oraz pobrać odciski palców. Okazało się, że sławne nazwisko Otori i wstawiennictwo dyrektora Światowej Organizacji do spraw Beyblade **(2) **znacznie im pomogło - przedstawiciele władz ochoczo przystąpili do działania.

Tsubasa nie zamierzał jednak biernie czekać na rozwiązanie zagadki. Zabrał ze sobą wsparcie duchowe w postaci Hikaru i Kyoyi, po czym ruszył do swojego mieszkania, chcąc je przeszukać zanim zrobią to policjanci. Dlatego właśnie, w towarzystwie swojej przyjaciółki z pracy i amanta starającego się o jego względy, otworzył drzwi kluczem i wszedł do środka.

W korytarzu nie dostrzegli żadnych zmian. Tuż obok wejścia znajdował się wieszak, na podłodze leżał mały bury dywanik, niedaleko stała szafka na buty, a nad nią wisiało lustro. Krótko mówiąc, wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Jednakże, od progu poczuli intensywny, charakterystyczny zapach nieświeżych ryb.

- Co tak śmierdzi? - spytał Kyoya z zabawnym grymasem na twarzy, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Wczoraj wieczorem zrobiłem sobie sałatkę rybną, a kiedy wyszedłem z domu zostawiłem ją na stoliku. Pewnie w tej temperaturze... - zaczął Tsubasa, ale lwi blader przerwał mu z lekka naburmuszonym tonem:

- Mówiłeś, że nie lubisz mięsa!

- Ryby to inny rodzaj mięsa niż te twoje szynki i kiełbasy! - odgryzł się. Wywiązałaby się między nimi słowna utarczka, gdyby nie Hikaru, która szybko wtrąciła swoje trzy grosze do ich konwersacji:

- Znowu zaczynacie, tak jak w WBBA? Mamy coś do zrobienia, pamiętacie?

- Masz rację... Przepraszam. - opamiętał się srebrzystowłosy, po czym westchnął głęboko, chcąc doprowadzić się do porządku. - Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli się rozdzielimy. Hikaru, sprawdź kuchnię, korytarz i ewentualnie salon. Jeśli mogłabyś, pamiętaj otworzyć wszystkie okna. Ja z Kyoyą zajmiemy się sypialnią i łazienką.

Wyrazili aprobatę dla tego pomysłu, kiwając głowami. Po podziale zadań, chłopcy ruszyli do innego pomieszczenia, natomiast dziewczyna została, by przeszukać przedpokój.

Oczom dwóch bladerów ukazała się gustownie urządzona sypialnia. Na środku królowało wielkie łóżko, starannie pościelone, z narzutą bez żadnej fałdy. Obok niego, na małej szafce nocnej, stała lampka wraz ze zdjęciem członków drużyny Gan Gan Galaxy oprawionym w drewnianą ramkę. Po prawej wznosiły się masywne półki zapełnione książkami, a za nimi znajdowały się kolejne drzwi. Po lewej tkwiła wysoka szafa, zaś bliżej wejścia mieściło się biurko z komputerem. Całość zgromadzonych elementów wystroju wnętrza była utrzymana w stonowanych barwach - kremowych, białych i szarych.

Rozejrzeli się dokładnie, lecz podczas tych wstępnych oględzin nie dostrzegli niczego podejrzanego.

- Gdybym był kamerą, gdzie chciałbym zostać zamontowany? - zastanowił się głośno Kyoya.

- W miejscu, w którym mógłbyś spokojnie i bez przeszkód pracować. - odpowiedział Tsubasa. - Gdzieś, gdzie nic nie zasłaniałoby ci widoku i nie byłbyś narażony na wykrycie.

- Czyli miejsce trudno dostępne, gdzie rzadko się zagląda, najlepiej wysoko, żeby dobrze wszystko widzieć... Na szafie? Na półkach?

- Pod łóżkiem?

Lwi blader zerknął z ukosa na towarzysza.

- _Naprawdę_ rzadko zaglądasz pod łóżko? Nie chowasz playboy'ów pod obluzowaną deską? Jak zawsze tak robiłem! - zdziwił się. Srebrzystowłosy pacnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło, aż plasnęło. **(To miał być facepalm, got it? - dop. aut.)**

- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, wychowałem się w porządnym domu! Nie jestem tak zboczony jak ty! - warknął.

- Widać! - zażartował. - Dobra, koniec zabawy. Ja sprawdzę na szafie i półkach, ty na początek zajmij się komputerem. Dodatkowe światełko albo element obudowy mogłyby przemknąć niezauważone przy takiej ilości sprzętów, prawda?

Zabrali się do poszukiwań. Na początku nie mieli szczęścia. Przy komputerze nikt nie majstrował, szafka nocna też była strefą wolną od kamer, a choć wspólnie przeszukali każdą półkę po dwa razy, nie udało im się znaleźć żadnych śladów. Kiedy zielonowłosy przesunął krzesło w kierunku szafy i wgramolił się na nie, Tsubasa coraz bardziej zaczął się skłaniać do propozycji, by zajrzeć pod łóżko. Właśnie się schylił, lecz w tym momencie usłyszał głos Kyoyi:

- Bingo!

- Znalazłeś? - zapytał prędko.

- Niestety... - odparł z niewesołą miną, zeskakując ciężko z krzesła. - Skierowana prosto na łóżko.

- _Na łóżko?!_ - przestraszył się nie na żarty. - Ale jak to? Przecież... przecież to znaczy...

- Wiem, co to znaczy, Tsubaso. - przerwał prędko tamten. - Skoro kamerę w sypialni ustawił akurat w ten sposób, spodziewam się już, gdzie możemy znaleźć tą w łazience.

Nie czekając na nic, energicznym krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi przy półkach. Niewiele myśląc, orli blader podążył za nim. Obaj weszli do schludnej, niedużej łazienki, w której śnieżnobiałe sprzęty i kafelkami raziły wręcz w oczy swą jasną barwą. Po prawej tuż przy wejściu miał swoje zaszczytne miejsce sedes, nieco dalej wanna, w dalekim kącie po lewej piętrzyła się kabina prysznicowa, a obok niego stała umywalka. Dodatkowymi akcentami były srebrne lustro oraz niepozorna szafeczka.

Kyoya jednak nie zatrzymał się, żeby podziwiać wystrój wnętrza - skierował się prosto w kierunku prysznica.

- Chyba nie sądzisz, że... - zaczął żałośnie Tsubasa, lecz nie dokończył rozpoczętej myśli - rosnące obrzydzenie do swojego prześladowcy mu nie pozwoliło. Tymczasem, lwi blader nie oglądając się za siebie, zbliżył się do kabiny prysznicowej, odsunął drzwiczki i zajrzał do środka. Natychmiast obejrzał uważnie górną część ścianek.

- Mam pytanie. - rozległ się po chwili jego głos, zniekształcony nieznacznie przez obudowę kabiny. - Kiedy ostatnio korzystałeś z prysznica?

- Dwa, może trzy tygodnie temu... Wolę wannę. - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą srebrzystowłosy. - Dlaczego pytasz?

- Bo mam nadzieję, że tej kamery tu nie było, kiedy ostatnim razem brałeś prysznic...

- _Co?!_

Na twarzy Tsubasy wykwitnęły rumieńce wstydu i złości jednocześnie. Błyskawicznie przemierzył odległość dzielącą go do prysznica. Kyoya wycofał się z kabiny, pozwalając mu przekonać się na własne oczy. I rzeczywiście - małe, czerwone światełko migotało niewinnie nieco ponad natryskiem. Idealna kryjówka. Banalna, ale jaka genialna. Nie na darmo się mówi, że najciemniej jest zawsze pod latarnią. Znalezisko to jeszcze bardziej pogorszyło nastrój członka byłej drużyny Gan Gan Galaxy.

- To jest chore! - skomentował, stając z powrotem na kafelkach łazienki. - To jakiś wariat!

- Ja coraz bardziej skłaniam się ku namolnej, fanatycznej fance. Albo fanowi, wszystko jedno.

- Aż tak zależałoby jej... albo jemu na moich rozbieranych fotkach? Kto chciałby mnie podglądać pod prysznicem?! - dopytywał się orli blader. Nagle rzucił swemu towarzyszowi ostre spojrzenie, po czym dodał: - _Nie licząc ciebie_, rzecz jasna...

- Śmiem twierdzić, że byłoby na co popatrzeć. - odparł tamten z delikatnym uśmieszkiem. - Przecież wielu ludzi przyznaje, że uważa cię za atrakcyjnego, prawda?

- Tak, ale ilu z nich posunęłoby się do czegoś takiego?

Ich wymianę zdań przerwało nadejście Hikaru. Nie uśmiechała się, a jej mina nie wróżyła nic dobrego. Stanęła w progu, oparła się ramieniem o framugę i spytała:

- I jak, znaleźliście?

Obaj odwrócili się w stronę wejścia.

- Jedna w sypialni na szafie, a druga tutaj. - wyjaśnił Kyoya, wskazując kciukiem na kabinę prysznicową.

- Nawet _pod_ _prysznicem?_ - niebieskowłosa pani blader nie kryła swojego zdziwienia. - To jakiś zboczeniec! Albo psychopata! Ja znalazłam kolejną w korytarzu, umocowaną za szafką, żeby widać było, kto wchodzi do domu, a jeszcze jedną na półce w kuchni. W salonie nie szukałam, wątpię, czy zamontował tam więcej kamer... Tak mi przykro, Tsubaso...

- Czyli mamy pięć kamer, po jednej w każdym pomieszczeniu... - podsumował Tsubasa, po czym zazgrzytał zębami ze złości. - Po co mu moje zdjęcia? O co mu chodzi?

- Chyba się zgodzimy, że cała ta sytuacja ma wyraźny podtekst seksualny. Musiałeś się spodobać jakiemuś psycholowi i tyle!

- Nie mam pojęcia, co tu się dzieje, ale wiem jedno. - przemówiła zatroskana Hikaru. - Nie możesz tu zostać Tsubaso, nawet jeśli policja usunie te kamery. Ktoś już raz dostał się do twojego domu, doskonale zna twój adres... Nie jesteś tu bezpieczny. Postaram się namówić Ryo i policjantów, żeby pozwolili ci zatrzymać się u mnie na jakiś czas. Nie możemy zostawić cię samego.

- Hikaru, nie musisz...

- To żaden problem. - zapewniła momentalnie dziewczyna. - W końcu, od czego są przyjaciele?

- Jeżeli naprawdę nie będę ci przeszkadzać... - zgodził się Tsubasa. - No dobrze, nic więcej już nie wymyślimy. Chodźmy stąd. Mam dosyć tego mieszkania...

* * *

**(2) - W oryginale WBBA - ****World Beyblade Battle Association (czyli dosłownie: "Światowe Stowarzyszenie do spraw Pojedynków Beyblade"). Przetłumaczyłam ten skrót tak a nie inaczej, ponieważ wydaje mi się, że WBBA ma bardziej charakter uporządkowanej, zorganizowanej "organizacji", podczas gdy "stowarzyszenie" kojarzy mi się raczej z grupką ludzi o niekoniecznie określonym celu. No nie wiem, mogę się mylić, z podstaw przedsiębiorczości orłem nie byłam, w każdym razie "Światowa Organizacja do spraw Beyblade" lepiej mi pasuje.  
**

**I tak, moi drodzy... Zmieniamy oznaczenie na M. Już niedługo. Albo już teraz, w sumie.**

**To tyle na dziś. Obyśmy nie żegnali się na kolejne kilka miesięcy...**

**See yea! :P  
**


	4. Rozdział 3 - Niespodzianka

**Witajcie ponownie! :D  
**

**Grrr, jak ta szkoła wkurzyć potrafi! Mam jej dosyć... dlatego robię sobie jednodniowe wolne, haha! ;) Dobrze, że niedługo święta...**

**Hmm, dobra, wystarczy moich błyskotliwych spostrzeżeń. Nie przedłużam, miłego czytania!**

Last time on Beyblade:

Hikaru nakryła Kyoyę i Tsubasę na wspólnym śniadaniu - w jej głowie pojawiło się tylko jedno możliwe wytłumaczenie tej sceny... Później, po wizycie na komisariacie i w WBBA, Tsubasa, Kyoya i Hikaru odnajdują w mieszkaniu członka byłej drużyny Gan Gan Galaxy jeszcze cztery kamery - po jednej w każdym pomieszczeniu, nawet pod prysznicem.

* * *

**Rozdział 3 - Niespodzianka**

- Mam w lodówce trochę trufli w czekoladzie na czarną godzinę. Chcesz? - zaproponowała, nie mogąc dłużej patrzeć, jak jej przyjaciel siedzi zmartwiony na kuchennym krześle, gapiąc się bezmyślnie w swoją szklankę zapełnioną po brzegi sokiem pomarańczowym.

- Nie, dzięki, nie przepadam za słodyczami. - odmówił.

- Chyba się nie odchudzasz, co? - zakpiła, omiatając spojrzeniem jego szczupłą sylwetkę. - W twojej sytuacji przyda się chwila relaksu, a przecież czekolada uspokaja!

- Może jednak się poczęstuję... Poproszę. - odpowiedział po chwili namysłu.

- To pałaszujemy! Oby te kalorie poszły w cycki! - zakrzyknęła radośnie, podchodząc do lodówki.

- Oby nie! - zawołał z przestrachem.

Tsubasa od dwóch dni mieszkał razem z Hikaru. W ciągu tych czterdziestu ośmiu godzin dużo się wydarzyło, ale jak na razie nic nie przybliżyło ich do rozwikłania zagadki.

Grupa techników policyjnych przyjechała niedługo po wyjściu trójki bladerów z mieszkania Tsubasy. Nie znaleziono więcej kamer, toteż rozmontowano odkryte pięć i zabrano je w celu wykonania niezbędnych badań. Okazało się jednak, że prześladowca zabezpieczył się przed taką ewentualnością - miały zainstalowane czujniki rejestrujące próby rozkręcenia obudowy połączone z mechanizmem autodestrukcji **(3)**,w skutek czego dwie z nich wybuchnęły w laboratorium po odkręceniu zaledwie jednej śrubki. W szczątkach znaleziono fragmenty czipów, które najprawdopodobniej tuż przed aktem samounicestwienia wysłały wszelkie nagrania i zdjęcia do nieznanego adresata. Niestety, nie udało się namierzyć połączenia. Technicy byli zszokowani tym znaleziskiem, nigdy czegoś takiego nie widzieli.

Oficerowie śledczy również zabrali się do roboty. Przesłuchali wszystkie osoby z otoczenia ofiary - jego przyjaciół, znajomych z pracy, mieszkańców bloku, nawet samego Tsubasę dwukrotnie wypytywali o najmniejsze drobiazgi, lecz nic nie wskórali. Sąsiedzi przysięgali, że nie dostrzegli podejrzanych typów w okolicy domu ani na klatce schodowej, a liczba ewentualnych wrogów znacząco się zwiększyła, kiedy Ryo ujawnił policji niektóre nazwiska z archiwum WBBA. W mieszkaniu nie znaleziono odcisków palców, nie licząc tych należących do właściciela lokalu i jego najbliższych, na ocalałych kamerach też nie doszukano się jakichkolwiek śladów. Jednym słowem, śledztwo utknęło w martwym punkcie.

Nastrój poszkodowanego, polepszony nieco po rozpoczęciu dochodzenia, pogorszył się wraz z brakiem poszlak. Hikaru stawała wręcz na głowie, żeby odciągnąć go od rozmyślań. Próbowała wszystkiego, lecz poskutkowała dopiero propozycja skonsumowania zapasów słodyczy znajdujących się w kuchni. Wspólnie pochłonęli trufle w czekoladzie oraz wszelkie inne cukierki znalezione w czeluściach zamrażalnika, gdzie przezorna pani domu schowała je przed niemiłosiernym upałem. Skończyli zajadać się lodami czekoladowymi, kiedy Tsubasa stwierdził z uśmiechem:

- Teraz już wiem, dlaczego Ginga, Masamune i Yu zawsze są tacy szczęśliwi. Objadanie się naprawdę pozwala zapomnieć o smutkach!

- Tylko uważaj! Nie rozpędzaj się! Kyoya jeszcze posądzi mnie o próbę utuczenia swojego ukochanego! - zażartowała Hikaru. Widząc oburzoną minę przyjaciela, roześmiała się w głos. Ich rozmowę przerwała melodia piosenki "Juliet" zespołu Lawson **(Nie wiem dlaczego, ale ta piosenka strasznie pasuje mi do Hikaru! - dop. aut)** dochodząca z leżącego nieopodal telefonu niebieskowłosej. Chwyciła go, spojrzała na wyświetlacz, po czym z szerokim uśmiechem odebrała, ustawiła na tryb głośnomówiący i położyła komórkę na stole.

- O wilku... czy raczej o lwie mowa! Hej, Kyoya! - zawołała radosnym tonem.

- Cześć, Kyoya. - przywitał się srebrzystowłosy.

- Hej. Zadzwoniłem do ciebie, Hikaru, bo Ryo Hagane uznał, że lepiej jak najmniej używać telefonu Tsubasy. Kto wie, co ten łajdak jeszcze wymyśli... - usłyszeli głos Kyoyi. Wydawał się być strasznie zmęczony i śpiący, a przecież dochodziło zaledwie południe. - Co u was? Trzymacie się jakoś?

- Wszystko w porządku. Hikaru jeszcze nie otruła mnie swoimi potrawami, ale teraz wpadła na pomysł, żeby mnie utuczyć. - wyjaśnił uśmiechnięty Tsubasa. Dziewczyna obrzuciła go niechętnym spojrzeniem, zaś przez telefon dobiegł ich słaby chichot lwiego bladera.

- Nie mam nic przeciwko, kochanego ciała nigdy za wiele!

Role się odwróciły - teraz to Hikaru wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu, natomiast policzki chłopaka pokryły się delikatnym odcieniem szkarłatu.

- A ty co porabiasz, Kyoya? Nadal siedzisz w WBBA? - spytał, chcąc jak najszybciej zmienić temat.

- Tak, Hagane zatrudnił mnie do przeglądania wszelkich dostępnych baz danych WBBA. Wciąż się upiera, że gdzieś widział jakiś raport o samodetonujących się kamerach, ale... na Boga, to nie ma sensu, siedzimy w archiwum non stop i nic... Właśnie zrobiłem sobie przerwę.

- Więc niczego nie znaleźliście? - dołączyła się pani blader. Usłyszeli trzask zginanego plastiku, a po chwili odgłosy przełykania. Pewnie upił łyk jakiegoś napoju z plastikowego kubeczka.

- Te bazy danych są jak czarna dziura. Wrzucasz tam cokolwiek, a to natychmiast przepada bez wieści. Mogą minąć _lata świetlne_ zanim wydobędziemy ten raport! - wyjaśnił gniewnie. - Policja też jest w kropce. Skupili się na kamerach, ale boją się działać, żeby nie wywołać kolejnej eksplozji. Wiecie, trzęsą portkami o ten swój sprzęt laboratoryjny...

- Naprawdę nie mogą nic zrobić?

- Hikaru, pierwszy raz widzą na oczy takie cudo! Niby co mogą zrobić? Oficerowie śledczy co prawda dwoją się i troją, ale do tej pory niczego nie wymyślili. Kilka razy przychodzili do Hagane, pytali go o coś, mnie też zadawali różne pytania... Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, dopóki nie znajdziemy żadnych poszlak, nie ruszymy się z miejsca. Jak na razie, mamy tylko informację, że gość ma fioła na punkcie Tsubasy. Kierując się tym tropem, równie dobrze mogliby zacząć podejrzewać mnie!

- W takim razie, co _my _mamy robić?

- Wy macie siedzieć i spokojnie czekać. Takie jest polecenie... - urwał na chwilę, żeby ziewnąć spokojnie, po czym kontynuował: - Takie jest polecenie Hagane. Spece od komputerów zajmują się wirtualnymi bazami danych, a my dwaj użeramy się z tym pieprzonym archiwum!

- Lepsze to, niż siedzenie z założonymi rękoma. - skomentował Tsubasa. - Mógłbym wam jakoś pomóc...

- Nawet o tym nie myśl! - wtrącił się błyskawicznie Kyoya, nagle znacznie bardziej pobudzony. - Skoro ten zboczeniec zamontował ci kamery w mieszkaniu, równie dobrze może za tobą łazić! Jesteś bezpieczny, nic ci nie grozi, więc siedź na tyłku i nie marudź! Zajmę się tym! Nie po to marnowałem dwie noce, żebyś teraz sam sprowadził na siebie kłopoty!

- Co? Zmarnowałeś _dwie noce_? To znaczy, że nie spałeś od dwóch dni? - zdziwił się. - Dlaczego?

- Czy to nie oczywiste? Myślałem, że jesteś bystrzejszy... - padła gburowata odpowiedź. Orli blader zarumienił się. Dotarł do niego sens tego wyznania...

- Chyba go zawstydziłeś, wiesz? - zauważyła jakby od niechcenia siedząca obok dziewczyna, znienacka poczuwszy nieodpartą chęć, by przyjrzeć się swoim paznokciom.

- Koniec pogaduszek, Hagane zaczyna się na mnie dziwnie patrzeć, muszę wracać do roboty. - przemówił z lekka naburmuszonym tonem Kyoya, ignorując wypowiedź niebieskowłosej. - Jeżeli coś znajdziemy, dam wam znać. Hikaru, pilnuj tego upartego orzełka, niech nie próbuje wyściubiać dzioba na zewnątrz, zrozumiano?!

Nie zdążyli się z nim pożegnać, bez słowa rozłączył się. Kiedy Tsubasa zdołał opanować rumieńce i podniósł głowę, napotkał karcący wzrok swojej przyjaciółki. Wpatrywała się w niego jak matka ganiąca syna za kolejne przewinienie. Nie wiedzieć czemu, spodziewał się od niej ostrego ochrzanu...

I nie pomylił się.

- Naprawdę masz czelność tak po prostu go odrzucać? - stwierdziła dobitnie. - Nie widzisz, jak się stara, jak się poświęca...

- Nie odrzucam go, ja tylko... - próbował się tłumaczyć, ale nie pozwoliła mu skończyć zdania. Pragnieniem odezwania się jedynie jeszcze bardziej ją rozwścieczył. Jej fioletowe oczy ciskały wręcz błyskawice, zupełnie jak kiedyś, gdy za czasów Bitwy Bladerów pojedynkowała się wraz ze swym bey'em, Storm Aquario, z najsilniejszymi graczami z całej Japonii.

- Przejrzyj na oczy, Tsubasa! - zawołała ze złością. - On zmienił swoje zachowanie, stał się naprawdę fajnym facetem... I dla kogo to wszystko? _Dla ciebie! _Jesteś ślepy, czy tylko takiego udajesz? Owszem, czasami nadal występują nawroty "tego dawnego, gburowatego Kyoyi", ale wcale mu się nie dziwię, jeśli wszystkie jego starania idą na marne!

- Hikaru!

- Ranisz go, rozumiesz? Pomaga ci, trwa przy tobie jak wierny pies, nawet zmusza się do przebywania wśród _twoich_ przyjaciół, chociaż nie wszystkich lubi... Zresztą, kto może przetrawić Masamune... A ty? Swoją obojętnością kopiesz go prosto pod ogon!

- To nie ta-

- _Nie skończyłam! _Wysłuchasz tego, co mam do powiedzenia! Czy tego chcesz, czy nie! - ostrzegła, grożąc mu palcem. - Dobrze wiem, jakiej wymówki używasz! Przyszedł do mnie kiedyś, żeby się wyżalić! "Jeszcze trochę czasu, Kyoya, jeszcze trochę"! Takie zawieszenie między statusem przyjaciela a kandydata na chłopaka potrafi złamać każdego, uwierz mi!

Pewnie ciągnęłaby swą orację w nieskończoność, gdyby nie dzwonek do drzwi. Urwała i odetchnęła głęboko widząc, że srebrzystowłosy nie potrafi spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy.

- Przepraszam, ale... chyba sam przyznasz, że do tej pory zachowywałeś się jak idiota w stosunku do niego. - powiedziała spokojniejszym tonem, jednak wciąż z nutką irytacji w głosie. - Na koniec powiem jedno. Wydaje mi się, że ty nie wiesz, czego chcesz, Tsubaso. Nie tylko od Kyoyi, ale również _od życia_.

Wyszła, pozostawiając Tsubasę z ogromnymi wyrzutami sumienia. Dotychczas nie zauważał konsekwencji swojego postępowania. Nie widział nic złego w prośbach o czas na zastanowienie się, tym bardziej nie dążył do sprawienia przykrości Kyoyi. Król Lew wyżalający się Hikaru ze swych problemów sercowych? Jakoś nie mógł, czy może nie chciał sobie wyobrazić tej sceny. Mimo wszystko, przemowa przyjaciółki ubodła go, głównie dlatego, że dzięki kobiecej intuicji trawiła w sedno. Rzeczywiście nie wiedział, czego pragnie. Zawsze był niezdecydowany, szczególnie jeśli chodziło o związki. A już zwłaszcza, jeśli chodziło o związki z takim dominującym typem faceta jak Kyoya...

Jego rozmyślania przerwało pojawienie się Hikaru. Zerknął na nią nieśmiało, spodziewając się kontynuacji kazania, lecz przeliczył się. Z twarzy dziewczyny zniknęła wszelka złość, ustąpiła bowiem miejsca strachowi i niedowierzaniu. Szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w trzymany w dłoniach pakunek, jakby zawierał granat.

W ręku miała dużą, beżową, biurową kopertę. Zaklejoną, beżową, biurową kopertę.

- Właśnie przyszła... - przemówiła załamującym się tonem. - Bez adresu... Ktoś musiał ją podrzucić...

Serce Tsubasy zabiło szybciej.

- Daj ją tutaj, Hikaru.

Pospiesznie podeszła bliżej i niemal rzuciła kopertę na blat stołu. Wylądowała idealnie pomiędzy dwoma pustymi talerzykami po lodach. Srebrzystowłosy przysunął ją do siebie i obejrzał uważnie. Nie wydawała się przesadnie wypełniona czy przepakowana, a kiedy uniósł i potrząsnął nią, usłyszał jedynie szelest papieru. Oboje spojrzeli po sobie, blednąc równocześnie.

- Cóż... - zaczął wręcz szeptem. - Najwyraźniej to coś_ nie jest_ niebezpieczne... Musimy się dowiedzieć, co jest w środku... Podaj mi nóż, Hikaru.

Posłusznie wykonała jego polecenie. Chociaż była wystraszona, ręka, którą podała mu nóż kuchenny, nie drżała. Srebrzystowłosy przyjął od niej narzędzie, po czym delikatnie wbił czubek ostrza w róg krótszej krawędzi. Zdecydowanym ruchem przeciął kopertę, odłożył nóż i wysypał jej zawartość na stół.

Hikaru zakryła usta rękoma.

Zdjęcia. Zdjęcia Tsubasy. Tsubasa w korytarzu wchodzący do domu. Tsubasa w salonie czytający książkę na kanapie. Tsubasa w sypialni sięgający rękoma do zapięcia spodni. Tsubasa z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder wkraczający do pokoju. Tsubasa w kuchni szykujący sałatkę rybną. Tsubasa z wysiłkiem przesuwający fotel bliżej wiatraka. Tsubasa z uśmiechem sięgający po szklankę z lemoniadą. Tsubasa z nachmurzoną miną kierujący się w stronę obiektywu...

Prześladowca wreszcie wykonał następny ruch.

Prawdziwy Tsubasa nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Jego wzrok wędrował niespokojnie od jednego zdjęcia do drugiego, rejestrując kolejne i kolejne wizerunki samego siebie sprzed kilku dni, a do otępiałego umysłu powoli docierała niewesoła informacja - ten psychopata jednak go odnalazł...

- Mój Boże... - wyszeptała Hikaru. - Dzwonię do Ryo.

Rzuciła się do telefonu, złapała go i zaczęła stukać w klawisze z szybkością karabinu maszynowego. Orli blader odwrócił wzrok od fotografii, by zająć się przeglądaniem wnętrza koperty. Dokładnie wtedy, gdy niebieskowłosa przyłożyła komórkę do ucha, zauważył maleńką, złożoną w kostkę karteczkę, która zapewne nie wydostała się podczas wysypywania zdjęć. Chwycił ją, rozłożył, przeczytał... Mimowolnie przełknął ślinę, zanim powiadomił przyjaciółkę o swym odkryciu.

- Jest wiadomość...

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze strachem. Ujął kartkę w obie dłonie, po czym obrócił w jej stronę, by mogła odczytać napis ułożony z powycinanych z gazet literek różnej wielkości i czcionki, układający się w słowa: _Ode mnie nie da się uciec, orzełku._

Telefon komórkowy z głośnym brzdękiem upadł na podłogę i rozsypał się w drobny mak.

* * *

**(3) - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, czy w realnym świecie istnieją jakiekolwiek kamery, które dzięki wbudowanemu mechanizmowi robią BUM! przy próbie rozkręcenia... Uznajmy na potrzebę fanfika, że to bardzo nowoczesny model kamer szpiegowskich, nie znany jeszcze opinii publicznej, będący w fazie testów, bla bla bla. **

**Więc... to tyle. Mam nadzieję, że jakoś mi wyszło "budowanie napięcia", if you know what I mean...**

**Do następnego! ;)**


	5. Rozdział 4 - Jak Madoka z Masamune

**Witam ponownie! :D  
**

**Siedzę w domu, nudzę się, a więc... Dodaję kolejny Rozdział.**

**Nie będę marnować przestrzeni na niepotrzebną paplaninę - czytajcie!**

Last time on Beyblade:

Tsubasa zamieszkał u Hikaru. Przełomowym wydarzeniem było odkrycie niesamowitego mechanizmu autodestrukcyjnego w kamerach. Śledztwo utknęło jednak w martwym punkcie z powodu braku innych poszlak. Kyoya z Ryo zajęli się przeszukiwaniem archiwum WBBA, Tsubasa z Hikaru siedzieli w domu... przynajmniej dopóki prześladowca nie podrzucił zdjęć z kamer do ich mieszkania.

* * *

**Rozdział 4 - Jak Madoka z Masamune (4)**

- To okropne! - wykrzyknęła Madoka. - Jak się czujesz, Tsubaso? Wszystko w porządku, Hikaru?

Po otrzymaniu przesyłki w postaci zdjęć z kamer oraz wiadomości od prześladowcy, Tsubasa i Hikaru nie zwlekając ani minuty dłużej wynieśli się z mieszkania i skierowali się prosto do budynku WBBA. Gdy zjawili się w archiwum, zaspany Kyoya z ogromnymi worami pod oczami i dwudniowym zarostem na twarzy wściekał się na nich za opuszczenie bezpiecznej kryjówki, ale prędko im wybaczył, słysząc co się wydarzyło. Dyrektor Hagane natychmiast zawiadomił policję, po czym zaproponował, by skontaktować się z przebywającą w Ameryce grupką przyjaciół. Po pierwsze, należało ich powiadomić o problemie, a po drugie - Madoka, jako długoletnia pracownica działu technicznego WBBA, mogła wiedzieć cokolwiek na temat poszukiwanego raportu.

Przebywali we czwórkę w sali konferencyjnej i rozmawiali z pozostałymi poprzez kamerkę internetową. Zamyślony, poważny Ryo w hawajskiej koszuli siedział na krześle obrotowym, po jego lewej zmartwiony Tsubasa wraz z wystraszoną Hikaru opierali się o blat stołu, a po prawej Kyoya najzwyczajniej w świecie usadowił się na stole, ciut bledszy niż zwykle pod swoją opalenizną. Tysiące kilometrów dalej, Madoka i Ginga wpatrywali się w ekran komputera - oboje byli przerażeni.

- Jakoś się trzymamy. - odparł srebrzystowłosy, wzdychając. - Najgorsze jest to, że wciąż nie mamy żadnych śladów!

- Policja właśnie przeszukuje okolice mieszkania Hikaru, a zdjęcia są już w laboratorium. - odezwał się dyrektor z nietypowym błyskiem w oku. - Niedługo na pewno znajdą poszlaki, musimy być cierpliwi.

- Dokładnie. A przecież jednak _coś_ mamy. - rzekł Kyoya.

- Co masz ma myśli? - wtrącił błyskawicznie Ginga. Jego złote oczy lśniły niemal identycznie jak u tkwiącego w sali konferencyjnej starszego Hagane. Lwi blader potarł twarz rękoma, by w jakikolwiek sposób się ocucić, po czym zaczął przemawiać:

- Więc tak... Koleś ma obsesję na punkcie Tsubasy. Nie chodzi mu o żadne sprawy związane z pracą w WBBA, bo gdyby tak było, nie zamieściłby kamery pod prysznicem, prawda? Krótko mówiąc, to maniak seksualny myślący kutasem, a nie głową. Potwierdzają to też zdjęcia, które przysłał. Nie było tam żadnych rozbieranych fotek, nie?

- Nie, nie było. - potwierdził Tsubasa. - Na jednej miałem tylko ręcznik, a na drugiej najwidoczniej szykowałem się do snu, ale żadnych nagich zdjęć nie było.

- To logiczne. - skomentował zielonowłosy, kontynuując swój wywód. - Też bym tak zrobił. Co mi po zdjęciach, na których ktoś szykuje sałatkę albo czyta książkę? Nie lepiej mieć pikantne fotki pod ręką? Zawsze można ich użyć do zastraszenia ofiary, choć pewnie zostawił je sobie na pamiątkę, żeby miał co rozpamiętywać w razie niepowodzenia...

- Chodzi ci o coś na zasadzie... _trofeum? _Te zdjęcia miały być jego _nagrodą_? - zapytała zdumiona Madoka.

- Coś w tym guście...

- To obrzydliwe! - zakrzyknęła, drżąc z lekka.

- Wszystko się zgadza, Kyoya, ale zapominasz o jednym fakcie. - powiedziała Hikaru, jednak jej głos załamał się, musiała odkaszlnąć, by mówić dalej. - To _może_ być ktoś pragnący zemścić się na Tsubasie. Czytałam niektóre raporty z misji, ostatnio nadepnął na odcisk naprawdę wpływowym ludziom. Taki Doji przy nich to zwykły pionek!

- Wybacz, moja droga, ale bardziej skłaniałbym się ku wersji Kyoyi. - przemówił dyrektor Hagane. - Gdyby rzeczywiście ktoś chciałby się zemścić, dlaczego zwlekałby aż tak długo z zamieszczeniem nagich zdjęć Tsubasy gdzieś na Internecie? Albo wrzuceniem filmiku spod prysznica na RedTube? Minęło kilka dni, odkąd odkryliśmy kamery, prześladowca musi zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Zauważ też, że wciąż nie wiemy, ile czasu były aktywne!

- A sprawę jeszcze bardziej komplikują te samoniszczące kamery... - dodał Tsubasa.

- Miałem akurat zapytać. - podchwycił Ryo, po czym zwrócił się do brązowowłosej pani mechanik. - Madoka, swego czasu niemal spędzałaś noce w archiwum... Nie znalazłaś żadnych wzmianek o kamerach z mechanizmem autodestrukcyjnym? Przysiągłbym, że gdzieś widziałem raport, nie na ten temat rzecz jasna, ale zawierający to sformułowanie...

- Nie, niestety. Niczego takiego nie widziałam. - odpowiedziała po chwili namysłu. - To było tak dawno... Przykro mi...

Przez krótki czas nikt się nie odzywał. Jedyne możliwe źródło informacji przepadło w czeluściach archiwum WBBA...

- Macie chociaż jakiekolwiek przypuszczenia, kto może być prześladowcą? - odezwała się ponownie Madoka. - Podejrzewacie kogoś?

- Na obecną chwilę, możemy podejrzewać wszystkich. Nawet Kyoyę, przecież on też stara się zwrócić na siebie moją uwagę. - odpowiedział Tsubasa.

- Nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego! - zaoponował z lekka naburmuszonym tonem Kyoya, zerkając z poirytowaniem na swojego ukochanego. - Może jestem chamem i zimnym draniem, ale ja wolę walić prosto z mostu. Nie bawiłbym się z tobą w takie podchody, to dla dzieciaków!

- Ekhem, ekhem! - Ryo zakasłał ostrzegawczo. Wszyscy zrozumieli ten sygnał - nie lubił, kiedy w jego obecności rozmawiano o odmiennej orientacji seksualnej, szczególnie jeśli dyskusja dotyczyła najlepszego szpiega, jakiego WBBA miało od czasów legendarnego Rishida Otoriego i jego żony, wspaniałej tajnej agentki Tsubomi Raavi **(5)**, którzy notabene byli jego przyjaciółmi z czasów późnego dzieciństwa.

- Jak dla mnie, to może być nawet Doji. Albo Ryuga. - Hikaru wzruszyła ramionami. - Doji ma z Tsubasą na pieńku od Bitwy Bladerów, od zawsze wydawał mi się trochę... sami wiecie. A Ryuga...

- To nie mógł być Ryuga. - zaprzeczył stanowczo milczący do tej pory Ginga. - Coś mi mówi, że Ryuga też nie załatwiałby spraw w taki sposób.

- Ginga ma rację, Ryuga jest poza podejrzeniami. - poparł syna ojciec. - Wiem, że w przeszłości w pewien sposób nękał Tsubasę, ale... Udało mi się nawiązać z nim kontakt. Z całą pewnością nie ma go teraz w Japonii, a nie sądzę, żeby zlecił zemstę za opanowanie ciemnej mocy komuś innemu. Wolałby to zrobić osobiście.

- Czyli kto pozostaje? - spytała bezradnie niebieskowłosa.

- Osobiście nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby prześladowcą był Argo Garcia. No wiecie, z brazylijskiej drużyny Garcia, z którą Gan Gan Galaxy walczyło w mistrzostwach. - przemówił Tsubasa. - W końcu zniszczyłem ich nadzieję na wydostanie się z faweli, brazylijskich dzielnic biedy... Może wraz z rodzeństwem uknuł jakiś spisek przeciwko mnie?

- Ładna teoryjka... Nie mamy na to dowodów... - westchnął dyrektor.

- Więc nikt nie zna odpowiedzi na nasze pytanie? - Madoka żałośnie zwiesiła ramiona. Nagle, ku jej oburzeniu, ktoś wepchnął się przed monitor, zasłaniając ją całkowicie. Czarno-biała stercząca fryzura z czerwonym frędzelkiem, twarz o głupkowatym uśmiechu oraz brązowe oczy tryskające optymizmem, wszystko magicznie powiększone dzięki tablicy interaktywnej, na której wyświetlali obraz z laptopa Ryo - to Masamune zdecydował się wtrącić swoje trzy groszy do rozmowy.

- Pamiętajcie, odpowiedzią na każde pytanie jest liczba czterdzieści osiem! - zakrzyknął radośnie. Cała czwórka w sali konferencyjnej spojrzała na niego z niesmakiem.

Na szczęście, Madoka zareagowała błyskawicznie. Chwyciła coś, co wyglądało na talerz obiadowy, zamachnęła się i grzmotnęła intruza prosto w łeb, z brzdękiem roztrzaskując na nim element zastawy. Samozwańczy blader numer jeden na świecie został znokautowany - z jękiem osunął się na podłogę, odsłaniając dyszącą ciężko panią mechanik z wypiekami na policzkach. Ginga ruszył na pomoc swojemu przyjacielowi. Zerwał się z krzesła i podbiegł do niego, a po chwili usłyszeli stłumione: "Stary, słyszysz mnie? Ocknij się!".

Pozostali nie wiedzieli, jak zareagować na tą scenę, chociaż Kyoya robił wszystko, żeby powstrzymać śmiech.

- Przepraszam za niego! - warknęła Madoka. Odetchnęła głęboko, by móc kontynuować w miarę spokojnie. - Mamy z nim urwanie głowy. Pobyt w Ameryce mu nie służy!

- Nie moglibyście wepchnąć go pod samochód i upozorować wypadek? - zaproponowała zażenowana Hikaru.

- Uwierz, próbowałam, ale się nie udało! W ostatniej chwili autobus zdążył zahamować!

- Głupi ma zawsze szczęście... - skomentował Tsubasa.

- Nie, złego diabli nie biorą! - poprawił Kyoya.

Po wpadce z Masamune stracili ochotę na poważną rozmowę. Pogawędzili z Madoką jeszcze kilka minut na neutralne tematy, przekazali pozdrowienia dla Toby'ego i Zeo, a srebrzystowłosy poprosił, żeby nie wspominała Yu o jego problemach. Brązowowłosa pani mechanik jakoś się uspokoiła, pod koniec konwersacji nawet zaczęła się uśmiechać. Obiecała pozdrowić ich amerykańskich znajomych, ale głośno wyraziła swą dezaprobatę w związku z pomysłem orlego bladera.

- Wiesz, Yu nie jest wciąż tym samym namolnym dziesięciolatkiem, ma prawie czternaście lat! Myślisz, że nadal można traktować go jak dziecko?

- To będzie ostatni raz, obiecuję. Nie chcę, żeby się o mnie zamartwiał. Powiedz mu, że rozmawialiśmy o niespodziance, którą szykuję na jego powrót... nie wiem, wymyśl coś.

Kilka minut później pożegnali się i przerwali połączenie. Obraz zniknął, zaś dyrektor za pomocą pilota wyłączył tablicę interaktywną. W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza, najwidoczniej każdy potrzebował chwili, by poukładać sobie w głowie, czego dowiedzieli się, a właściwie czego _nie dowiedzieli się _od Madoki. Ryo spojrzał na swoją asystentkę i dwóch agentów - mieli nietęgie miny, podobnie jak on sam.

- Jedno wciąż mnie zastanawia... - zagaił w końcu Tsubasa. - W jaki sposób tak szybko znalazł mnie u Hikaru?

- Pytałem o to policję. - odpowiedział natychmiast Hagane. - Uważają, że sprawca musiał cię śledzić. Zgadzam się z ich opinią całkowicie.

- A nie mówiłem? - burknął opryskliwie Kyoya.

- Jest kolejna możliwość... - odezwała się zamyślona Hikaru. - Widział mnie z Tsubasą, ale nie poszedł za nami... może obawiał się, żebyśmy go nie dostrzegli? Zamiast tego, dowiedział się w WBBA jak się nazywam, a potem w rejestrze obywateli miasta odszukał mój adres. Mógł wymyślić jakąś bajeczkę o poszukiwaniu kuzynki, czy coś takiego...

- To chyba byłoby nierozsądne z jego strony, tylu ludziom musiałby się pokazać... Ktoś mógłby go zapamiętać, śledzenie stanowiłoby łatwiejszy i pozbawiony ryzyka sposób... - zastanowił się Ryo. - Ale warto podsunąć ten trop policji, niech sprawdzą, kto ostatnio miał dostęp do rejestru.

Pokiwali głowami, niemo przytakując.

- Nie zajmujmy się sprawami policji. Niech robią, co mogą, my też działajmy. - ciągnął dalej. - Trzeba ustalić, co teraz zrobimy. Do mieszkania Hikaru wrócić nie możecie.

- O mnie się nie martwcie. - oznajmiła dziewczyna. - Mój dom to nie jakieś miejsce zbrodni, pewnie pozwolą mi wejść po zakończeniu oględzin. Dzisiejszą noc spędzę tutaj, w moim gabinecie. Jutro wstąpię na policję i zażądam, żeby oddali mi moje mieszkanie do użytku. Najważniejszy jest Tsubasa.

- Hikaru, posłuchaj... - zaczął Tsubasa, ale niebieskowłosa od razu wpadła mu w słowo:

- To_ ty _posłuchaj, Tsubasa. Musimy cię bez szwanku przetransportować do bezpiecznej kryjówki, w której przyczaisz się, dopóki policja nie rozgryzie tej sprawy. I nie pleć bzdur, że powinnam dbać o siebie. Ten wariat nie mnie, tylko _ciebie_ chce dopaść!

- Pozostaje pytanie, gdzie znajdziemy bezpieczną kryjówkę dla Tsubasy? - zapytał dyrektor, zapadając się głębiej w swym krześle.

- Może u mnie?

Cała trójka spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na Kyoyę, który akurat zeskoczył ze stołu i stanął o własnych siłach.

- U ciebie?

Lwi blader skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i wzruszył ramionami.

- Dlaczego nie? Jeśli załatwicie solidny transport, żeby prześladowca nie domyślił się, kogo przewozimy, wasza _bezpieczna kryjówka_ może być gdziekolwiek. A gdyby jednak korzystał z rejestru... Tak się składa, że ja mam bałagan w papierach. Kiedy przeprowadzałem się z ojcem z Afryki do Japonii, wiele razy zmienialiśmy miejsce zamieszkania, pod moim nazwiskiem figuruje pewnie kilka możliwych adresów. To go na jakiś czas zatrzyma, prawda? Policja mogłaby obstawić fałszywe mieszkania, zaczaić się na tego drania i capnąć go, kiedy zacząłby węszyć...

- Doskonały pomysł! - ucieszył się Ryo Hagane zrywając się na równe nogi, zaś na jego zmęczonej i zatroskanej twarzy nareszcie pojawił się cień uśmiechu. - Tsubaso, umieścimy cię u Kyoyi. Policjanci zaoferowali, żeby postawić funkcjonariusza na warcie przed budynkiem, w którym będziesz przebywał... Zamierzam skorzystać z tej oferty. Hikaru, przyniesiesz rzeczy Tsubasy tutaj, osobiście odwiozę tą dwójkę. Chyba Przewodniczący Światowej Organizacji do spraw Beyblade ma jeszcze prawo przejechać się po mieście!

Odwrócił się w stronę zielonowłosego, po czym kontynuował poważnie:

- Kyoya, zatrudniam cię na stanowisko bodyguarda. Nie spuszczaj Tsubasy z oka, dzień i noc waruj przy nim, nie opuszczaj go ani na krok. Masz być jego cieniem, rozumiesz?

- Rozumiem, szefie. - skinął głową tamten, patrząc przełożonemu prosto w oczy. - Nikt nie skrzywdzi mojego ukochanego, po moim trupie!

Srebrzystowłosy zarumienił się gwałtownie. Kyoya jeszcze nigdy nadmiernie nie afiszował się z miłością do niego, a teraz prawi takie wyznania tuż po nosem największego homofoba na świecie! Dyrektor prychnął ze zniecierpliwieniem.

- Żadne "po moim trupie", Kyoya! - zawołał. - Nie zgrywaj bohatera! Też masz na siebie uważać! Kto wie, czego ten łajdak będzie próbował, żeby dorwać Tsubasę!

- Nie ważne, co będzie robił, pokrzyżuję mu plany. - obstawiał przy swoim lwi blader. - Żeby _dorwać Tsubasę_, najpierw będzie musiał przejść po _moich zwłokach_!

Wysłuchawszy jego wyznań, Hikaru odwróciła się w kierunku Tsubasy i szepnęła, jednak wystarczająco głośno, by pozostałe dwie osoby w pokoju mogły uchwycić jej słowa:

- I co, nadal nie dostrzegasz jego poświęcenia? Właśnie obiecał, że odda za ciebie życie, _ignorancie_!

Ryo westchnął, celowo nie zauważając rumieńców członka byłej drużyny Gan Gan Galaxy, które na obecną chwilę objęły całą jego twarz wraz z szyją.

- Chyba jestem za stary, żeby zrozumieć dzisiejszą młodzież... W każdym razie, mam nadzieję, że nasz plan wypali. Trzymajmy kciuki.

* * *

**(4) - Mała parafraza powiedzenia - "Jak pies z kotem". Taa, zebrało mnie na zabiegi poetyckie... Moja nauczycielka polskiego byłaby dumna!**

**(5) - Rishido i Tsubomi Otori - rodzice Tsubasy (moje OC). Dla zainteresowanych, Tsubasa odziedziczył po ojcu charakter (a więc Rishido był chłodnym, opanowanym, potężnym bladerem, jednak wyglądał ZUPEŁNIE inaczej niż Tsubasa), zaś po matce otrzymał wygląd (a więc Tsubomi miała długie srebrzyste włosy i złote oczy, jednak z charakteru była szaloną, zwariowaną i energiczną duszą towarzystwa, co oczywiście ZUPEŁNIE różni się od charakteru Tsubasy). **

**Więcej informacji na temat przeszłości i rodziny Tsubasy znajdziecie w moim fanfiku "Szkolna Bójka" ;) Tak, tak, wiem, bezczelna reklama...**

**To tyle ode mnie.**

**See ya! :P**


End file.
